Mobile Love
by GeekMonster9
Summary: "Who's this anyway? And can't she have anything better to do besides stalking me? GET A FREAKING LIFE!" Sasuke Uchiha is being stalked by an annoying girl who wouldn't reveal herself. What's worse is waiting for Sasuke? Well, lets find out!


**A/N: Hey there folks! Long time, I no write lol :3 An idea of writing a 'stalker' fanfiction popped into my head. Hope you like it. :) #SasuSaku **

* * *

"RING RING!"  
Sasuke Uchiha woke himself up from his thoughts. "For the third time today."  
His face was very much disturbed for the creepy stalker who called/texted him everyday. That stalker would text him all day-night long and call him, like 10 TIMES A DAY! The voice was like, really very familiar to him, but he didn't get whose voice it really was. It was a female voice. Everytime, she would say "Hello Sasu-Cakes!" and then continue with her creepy memories of seeing him at school, grocery stores or whatever.

"SASU-CAKESS!" The voice spoke very much loud to leave Sasuke's ear almost damaged.  
"DO YOU WANNA GO TO THE POLICE OR WHAT?! JUST WHY DO YOU KEEP ON FUCKING CALLING ME EVERY SINGLE SECONDS?! AND STOP WITH THAT STUPID PICK-UP LINES OF YOURS IN MY INBOX! GET A FUCKING LIFE!" With that Sasuke hung up. It was really very disturbing. He felt like throwing his phone away through the window. He sat with his face down, facing the floor. "Just one more text or call... and I'll-"

The door flung open. "Mother"  
"Sasuke, what happened? I heard you shouting from the kitchen room. Is everything alright? You look so pale." Mikoto spoke with a concerned voice.  
"Nah, Mom. Everything's alright. I assure you. It is just that Naruto-dobe called me and- and-" Sasuke lost excuses.  
"You know, if there's any problem I can listen. I am your mother after all." Mikoto walked upto him, and put her right-hand on his forehead.  
Sasuke didn't want his mother to worry about him in anyway. His mother was having trust issues and relationship problems with his dad. It's been like a month since his father and mother don't talk, and they decided to live separated. His mother would cry, almost every night to sleep and he would watch it from distance. It hurt Sasuke like crazy to watch his mother cry. She was her only friend back when he was a little kid. She would listen to his childish complains and whinings. She would tell him bed-time stories at night and kiss him good-night. And nowadays, she wouldn't even smile genuinely. He didn't want her to worry about that stalker when she has got enough problems to make her cry. He made up a lie-  
"Momm! I'm perfectly fine. Really, I am! It's just that Naruto invited me for a horror movie and a sleepover party at his house that I can't join!"  
"And why not?!"  
"I am.. uhh actually very much scared of Horror movies.." _What the hell did I just say?!  
_"Whaat! You 16 year old little girrl!" Mikoto smacked him on the shoulders laughing. Sasuke blushed red,embarrassed of his own excuse. At the same time, Sasuke realized that his mother LAUGHED. Yes, her mother LAUGHED. It's been a long time since he last saw her laugh.  
Sasuke struck his tongue out in reply.  
"You're so childish," Mikoto at last controlled her laughter. "Well, I gotta go doing some kitchen stuff. Call me if you need anything, Sayuki." with that she left.  
"This name again" muttered Sasuke under his breath.

When Mikoto was pregnant, everyone thought that a girl would be born. Mikoto even fixed a name for her future daughter. The name would be Sayuki. The shock was when the doctors pronounced," Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha! It's a beautiful baby BOY." Then, that name was changed into Sasuke. Even though Sasuke was a boy, he had a million girly features which nobody failed to notice. His long eyelashes, his pink lips, his hair and so on. These features actually earned him the whole school girls, which he didn't like. He hated his fangirls, and their slutty characteristics. They would do anything to catch his attention which he didn't even give a damn.

"And this stalker is actually a way more worse than my fangirls!" frowned Sasuke.

"CLING CLING!"

"A text message... NO WAY! NOT HER AGAIN!" His voice held irritation.

"**_Oh my Sasu-Cakes! Why did you hung up like this? I am just so damn sad now. You're too mean! Your mother's so nice. Just heard you talking to her right now. She's so nice. And you did a nice job of hiding your PROBLEMS with such a lame excuse. XD ;)  
-With love, dearest Stalker. 3 "_**

He read the text, and he wished he was dead before reading it. _"HOW THE FUCK DID SHE KNOW ABOUT THE CONVERSATION WITH MY MOM RIGHT NOW?!"  
_He screamed at the top of his lungs and threw his phone away through the window. "TELL ME IT'S ALL JUST A DREAM!" He spoke with fear. Never have he got this frightened.

* * *

**So, that's enough for today. How'd ya guys like it? :3  
Please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.  
Stay well :) **


End file.
